The Viper's Affection
by FaithIsTakingTheFirstStep
Summary: When John isn't able to keep his promise of training Kelly and asks his best friend Randy to do it, trouble stirs. Kelly, a skeptic on love, finds that Randy and John are both in love with Eve. She also unwillingly finds herself... Full Summary Inside.
1. Possible Hurt

**Full Summary:**

When John isn't able to keep his promise of training Kelly and asks his best friend Randy to do it, trouble stirs. Kelly, a skeptic on love, finds that Randy and John are both in love with Eve. She also unwillingly finds herself as the new object of Randy's affection.

* * *

><p>I gasped as Randy grabbed me from behind, my phone slipping from my fingers and falling to the mat.<p>

"I thought I told you to focus?" he asked, his lips at my ear.

I tried to wiggle free but he was too strong.

"I just wanted to see if John was going to be here soon," I told him. I felt my face becoming flushed with him so close to me like this. Didn't he know what personal space was?

"I see," Randy said.

He let go and stepped back. I turned with a furrowed brow, not sure why he seemed different all of the sudden.

"I told you he was coming today, didn't I? He wanted to see how I was doing now that you're my trainer."

Randy looked to the mat, his mouth hard. "I see, so he thinks I'm not capable of teaching you."

I was quick to shake my head, a small breath of surprise escaping me. "Its not that," I told him. "I asked him to come."

Randy looked up, meeting my eyes. "Why would you do that?" he asked. His voice was low.  
>I sighed, crossing my arms. "I haven't seen him in a while is all," I frowned.<p>

Randy nodded once and I wanted to ask him why he was so tense. But I didn't have the chance as I heard the door to the training room open and John step inside.

"John," I smiled, getting down from the ring to greet him.

I hugged him lightly before Randy joined us.

"How's everything going?" John asked.

"It's going great," Randy forced a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad," John said. "I'm sorry I couldn't train you any longer myself, Kelly."

I shook my head, "It's fine, really! I'm sure you're very busy with the wedding planning and everything."

John nodded and laughed. "I am very busy, but it's worth it."

"I'm sure," I smiled.

I then questioned him on the planning and Randy turned to pack up his things. He wasn't interested in hearing of his best friends wedding? John invited us to dinner that night. I looked to Randy but he declined. I frowned at John.

"I'd love it if you joined us," John added, looking to him.

Randy's back was turned to us and I saw his shoulders tense. He turned with one eyebrow raised. He seemed ready to make some cruel remark so I looked to him, my eyes pleading. I knew that even though they were best friends they were often in an unspoken competition with each other. I guessed that Randy was angry that John was getting married first.

"Sure," Randy said then.

John smiled then and left, saying he would see us tonight. I smiled. But when I turned back to Randy it quickly faded. He was staring at me, his blue eyes intense.

"What?" I asked softly, so as not to anger him anymore.

"Don't think that I will do something just because you're the one who asks _Kelly_," he told me.

"I know that."

"Do you?" he asked. "Because it seems like you think you can somehow control the way I act."

I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and left the room. I guessed our lesson was done for the day and left too. I went back to the hotel and showered to get ready for dinner. But even as I tried to focus on other things I found myself thinking of Randy and John. I was fairly new to their lives. It was wrong of me to assume things about their relationship. But the way they acted towards each other was so puzzling. John was always cool and collected while Randy was easily angered. I didn't understand why some of the things that John said made Randy angry. To me they were just simple sentences, with no hidden meaning. But Randy seemed to take them a different way. I accepted the fact that I would probably never truly understand. There was knock at my door then, breaking me from my thoughts. I went to open it and found Eve.

"Oh, hi." I smiled.

She smiled too, pulling me to her for a hug. "Its really great to see you Kelly. I'm glad you could come to dinner."

"Thank you for letting me join you."

Eve came into the room then, quickly glancing in the mirror. It was no wonder that John would marry someone like Eve. She was gorgeous and talented. Randy and John showed up a few minutes later to lead us out to the cabs. John and Eve walked ahead of Randy and I, holding hands. I looked to Randy to see that he somehow looked uncomfortable. His hands were in the pockets of his suit jacket and he chewed on his lip. He noticed my stare and shot me a look. I gave him an apologetic smile and reminded myself to keep to my own business.  
>The restaurant wasn't to far from the hotel we were staying at. It was a small Italian place and it smelled delicious. Eve and I sat on one side of the booth as Randy and John sat on the other side. They seemed to be more at ease now. Not long into the dinner, Eve left to use the restroom. Without her the tension seemed to lessen between Randy and John. I gave them a small smile and looked down to my drink.<p>

"Kelly, are you okay?" John asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine, really." Randy shot me a suspicious glance. "I'm just tired is all." Randy seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded approvingly.

John then asked me if I would go check on Eve. But before I could agree, Randy was already up and gone. I could tell John wanted to follow him but he refrained.

"Kelly, are you sure everything is alright?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

"Is it Randy?" he asked. "He can have a temper at times. I wouldn't want him to hurt you."

Hurt me? I shook my head. "I don't think he would hurt me, John."

John's brow rose. "I saw the way he grabbed you just before I came to see you guys this afternoon."

I let my mind go back to the moment. He_ had _grabbed me roughly, but it was just his way, wasn't it? He didn't intend to hurt me.

"Its alright, John. Please don't worry about me. You have plenty of other things to worry about."

Eve returned to the table then, without Randy. She said he had stepped out for some air. But Randy didn't return for the rest of the dinner. I watched his food get cold and felt the need to go find him. I heard John and Eve whispering as they thought I wasn't paying attention.

"What did you say to him?" John asked her.

She shrugged, "Nothing. I told him I don't love him."

John frowned.

So was that it? Was Randy in love with her too? Dinner went by slowly and I found myself glancing to the door, waiting for Randy. But he never came back. John and Eve left right after the bill, but I lingered. I was dark out now and as I stepped out of the restaurant, I felt a chill. I sighed, seeing my breath form a cloud in front of me. I smelled cigarette smoke then and scrunched my nose. I looked to the direction it had come from and saw Randy. He was leaning against the building, the cigarette about to fall from his lips. I went over to him.

"Why did you disappear?" I asked him.

He looked to the side, pretending I wasn't there. I stepped into his line of sight. "Hello? Can you answer me?" My voice came out more annoyed than I had intended.

He shrugged, "I didn't want to see them. I knew this was a bad idea."

I frowned, feeling my teeth chatter against the cold. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. It was such a simple act, but it was nice. What right did John have to think he would hurt me? What right did he have to judge him? I felt my eyes tear up from the anger I felt.

"Are you crying?" His voice came out soft, surprised.

I turned away, angrily whipping the tears, "No."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned, meeting his pale blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm crying for you!" I nearly yelled at him, more tears spilling.

His brow furrowed.

"It's not fair!" I continued.

"What's not fair?"

"You love her too!" I cried.

His eyes went wide. He didn't have time to mask the surprise. "You'll mess up all your makeup by crying you know," he said then, coolly. He threw away the cigarette butt.

"I can't stop once I start," I sighed, trying to glare at him.

I felt his hand on my lower back then, pressing my body to his. His other hand caught my cheek, directing my face to his. A gasp escaped me. He then crushed his lips to mine. I tasted his tongue. When he was done, he smirked, pulling away. I looked to him, still in shock.

"There, you stopped crying."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for checking out this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. -Faith.<em>


	2. Randy's Father: Part 1

"You're late," Randy frowned.

I nodded and put my bag down, "Sorry."

It had been a week since the dinner with Eve and John. Randy had tried to call me but I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Do you want to get started?" I asked.

He nodded, standing from his chair and getting into the practice ring. I followed.

"Lets practice reversing counters off the ropes," he offered.

I nodded and leaned back on the ropes, using them as a catapult. I ran to where he stood in the middle of the ring. He grabbed my waist then, pulling me to him.

"What do you call this one, the bear hug?" I mocked.

His lips were at my ear. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

I shrugged in his arms, "I was busy."

He didn't seem to buy it, instead spinning me around so that I was facing him.

"Was I right at least, do you love her?"

He looked to the mat, nodding slowly.

"How could he do that to you?" I asked, referring to John.

Randy shrugged, "The ones closest to you are the ones who hurt you first."

I shook my head, "That's not true."

He looked up, meeting my eyes again. "Isn't it?"

I frowned sadly. I felt for him. He had every right to be mad.

"I understand why you're mad," I told him. "But don't take it out on me."

I tried to push his arms away then, my face getting hot in frustration. He laughed and it made me even more annoyed. I glared at him.

He chuckled, "You're so cute."

He finally let go and I walked away from him, furrowing my brow. I felt my face get hot again, this time from embarrassment. Why did he always have to say weird stuff?

"Keep your weird comments to yourself," I told him.

He struggled not to laugh. I rolled my eyes. He came over to me, an apologetic frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He took my face in his hands. I glanced at him nervously, what was he going to do? His face neared mine then, and he smirked. Just then someone cleared his or her throat. I pushed him away from me. We both looked to the door. It was his father.

"I thought I would find you here, Randall."

I felt my face flush again.

"Father?" Randy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" he asked. "I've planned a dinner for you tonight."

It was his birthday? Randy rolled his eyes. "That's quite alright. You don't need to do anything for me." His words were kind, but his tone was harsh.

His father ignored him, turning to look at me. "And who is this?" he asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm Kelly," I told him.

He smiled, but it seemed forced. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'd invite you to the celebration but I'm afraid I've already filled the reservation."

"That's alright-" I tried to say. But Randy cut me off.

"Kelly can come if she wants to," he argued.

"It's fine," I tried to say.

Randy shook his head. "If I want you there, you're going to go."

I sighed. I felt like a piece of property, not a person. I got down from the ring to grab my bag.

"I have to go," I told them.

And with that I left. While driving back to the hotel I thought about what had just happened. I couldn't believe that that was the first impression his father had of me. Was Randy going to kiss me again? Why did I care what his father thought anyway? My phone rang then, breaking my thoughts. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its John."

John? I didn't know if I could talk to him right now, especially after what I had found out about Randy.

"I don't want to talk to you," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked. There was a skeptical laugh.

"How could you do that to him?" I asked. I didn't know why I was always defending Randy.

"Do _what_ to _who_, Kelly?"

"To Randy, your best friend. How could you marry Eve when he loves her too?"

He sighed angrily. "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to tell me anything, I figured it out on my own. So answer me, how could you?"

"I did it because I love her more."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Randy is a fool who couldn't act on his feelings before it was to late, his loss."

"So you knew he loved her, and you still did it."

He didn't say anything. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I hung up. I was angry with all of them. How long would it have been until someone had told me the truth? I pulled into the hotel parking lot and hurried in. I didn't need anyone to see me crying. I lay down in the bed, curling up in a ball. I was so confused by what I felt. All of my thoughts seemed to drift to Randy, no matter how I tried to stop them. A few hours later I was awoken by a knock on the door. I got up and went to open it without thinking. There stood Mr. Orton. I gulped.

"Hello," he smiled wickedly.

"Hi," I said slowly.

"I was looking for my son, but I seem to have found better. I would like a word with you."

"I don't think so," I heard a voice.

I turned to see Randy coming towards us, only a towel around his waist. What was he doing in my bathroom? He shut the door loudly and looked to me.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

His brow rose, "Actually, _you're_ in _my room_. I found you asleep in my bed."

I thought it over a minute. I must have asked the receptionist for Randy's reservation instead.

"I'm really sorry," I told him quickly. "I wasn't thinking straight."

He shook his head, his hands finding my shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

I remembered his father then and opened the door. I stepped out, looking down the hall. But he was gone.

"How could you do that to your dad?" I asked.

"You don't know my father Kelly."

"He seems to think he knows me," I told him. "I've seen him twice today and both times have made me look bad."

"How?"

I blushed. "He saw you trying to-" I paused. "whatever you were trying to do."

He smiled again, a chuckle escaping him. I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Trying to kiss you?" he finished, a smirk on his lip.

I didn't say anything, feeling my blush deepen. He took my face in his hands then, pressing his lips lightly to mine. I pushed at his bare chest with my hands but it was no use. Randy was too strong. He also liked the challenge. My fighting caused him to circle an arm around my waist, pulling my body to his. He had full control of the situation and I didn't like it. He pulled his lips away then, keeping his forehead to mine. He looked at me under heavy brows.

"Don't worry about what my father thinks of you," he said. "You're perfect just the way you are."

I glared at him. Why was he always saying weird things and looking into my eyes like that?

"Now, lets get ready for my birthday."

He was completely at ease again, as he went over to his suitcase. I sighed.

"Randy, I can't go." I said.

He didn't look up. "You can, and you will."

He was being bossy. I shook my head, "Your dad doesn't want me there."

"Doesn't matter," he said.

Then he went back into the bathroom, ignoring anything else I wanted to say. I went to my own room then, to get dressed. I had a bad feeling about this night. I dressed in one of my favorite dresses, a black strapless.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all the kind words. Please continue to review! -Faith.<em>


	3. Randy's Father: Part 2

I went downstairs alone. I didn't want to walk in with Randy and endure the stairs of all his friends and family. The party his father had planned was conveniently in the same hotel we were staying in, so Randy didn't have a choice in going. Normally I wouldn't have bothered, but I felt like it was the least I could do. It was his birthday after all. And he wanted me to come. I thought about it and realized I hadn't even said happy birthday to him, or bought him anything. I sighed.

"Everything okay?"

I looked up to see Eve, looking gorgeous as always. My mood instantly decreased.

"You seriously came to his birthday?" I asked, annoyance dripping from my words.

She nodded, her brow furrowing. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Because you know he's in love with you," I told her. "And yet you're marrying John."

I felt a ping then, in my chest. Did I want her with Randy or not?

"I love them both, it's complicated."

I was tense. How could she not choose?

"Kelly, please don't hate me," she pleaded.

I moved so that her arm fell away from me. "You have to like one more than the other," I told her.

"Look I-" she started.

But the music faded, and suddenly she was yelling. We both turned to look at the stage in the great hall. It was Mr. Orton again. I didn't want him to see me. I hurried to stand behind Eve, avoiding looking toward the stage.

"Hello everyone," he said into the microphone. "Thank you for coming to my son's 30th birthday celebration."

30? Randy was already 30? I was only 22. That was an 8-year difference. Eve suddenly pulled me out of the room, into the hallway.

"I need to explain," she frowned. "Please let me explain it to you."

I shook my head and frowned. She started to cry but I left her. As I walked down the hall I could still hear Randy's father's voice boom. But I wasn't interested in what he had to say. I went back into the great hall and grabbed a drink at the bar.

"I thought you weren't coming," I heard his voice.

I turned, a small smile on my lips. "Sorry, I got caught up."

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked.

I avoided his glance.

"And now if you would please welcome the guest of honor," his father announced.

The spotlight turned suddenly and I was mortified to be standing right next to the guest of honor. I hurried to get out of the beam, but it was to late. People had surely seen us together. And Randy was being weird again and had had my hands in his, all creeper like. Now what would they think? What would his father think?

"Kelly?" I heard a voice.

I turned to see John.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you really going to be mad at me about something you know nothing about?"

I didn't like his tone; it made me want to hit him.

"I know enough," I said, sadly.

He sighed and let it go. Then he waited, standing next to me as I sipped my drink.

"How's the wedding planning?" I asked, chewing on my straw.

"It's good," he said.

"I saw Eve earlier."

"Really? I haven't seen her."

I nodded. The music started up again and I saw Randy heading for us. I wondered if he would fight with John. When he reached us he stood next to me, his hand catching my waist.

"Hey John," he told him. He seemed at ease.

John looked at me and then back at Randy, one of his brows higher than the other. He opened his mouth to speak just as I interrupted.

"I'll get you a drink, Randy."

I went back to the bar, ordering his favorite. The situation was awkward. I knew they were likely talking about me, but at least I wasn't there to hear it. What would John say? Did he still think Randy would hurt me? I felt a tap on my shoulder then. I turned, Randy's drink in my hand. It was tall man with dark sunglasses even though the room was dark.

"Come with me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

But he didn't answer. Instead he grabbed my wrist, painfully pulling me out to the hallway. He then urged me ahead of him, telling me to go down the hall. I was nervous about it, but I did. I walked all the way down the hall before I saw Randy's father again. He was smiling.

"Hello Kelly," he said.

I avoided his eyes. "Hey.."

"I thought I told you not to come tonight," he said.

I shrugged, "Randy made me."

I regretted saying that. It made me sound like I didn't want to celebrate his birthday. I did, I just didn't like being watched by his father like this.

"My son doesn't know what he wants, Kelly."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"A father always knows. And I know exactly what he wants with you."

I waited.

"All you are to him is a plaything, a toy if you will, nothing. I know my son is going to marry the girl of his dreams."

I furrowed my brow. Was he delusional?

"I guess you don't know anything," I told him. "I am not a plaything or a toy. I'm just his friend."

He chuckled then and it made me grow hot in the face. "Do you think I'm blind?" he asked. "I saw the way he was holding you, the way he wanted to kiss you."

I blushed. So he had seen that. I looked to the ground.

"You're a child to him," he said.

I nodded, keeping my head down. I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"He's going to marry Eve."

That hit a nerve. I let the tears fall, not caring anymore. I glared at him, my hands in fists.

"Eve?" I asked, my voice uncontrollable. "Eve doesn't love him. She doesn't even care that he loves her! She chose John!" I blinked and the hot tears slid down my face. I paused, taking a breath. I needed to control my tone. "She doesn't care about him like I-" I stopped myself. What was I about to say? Was I going to say that I cared about him? I looked to the ground then, angry with myself.

"Are you done?" I heard his voice.

I turned to see Randy coming towards us, walking quickly.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked. But he wasn't speaking to me, he was staring right into his father's eyes as the cold words hit him. "Do you get some satisfaction in making her cry?" He sounded disgusted. He took my hand then, pulling me with him. I stumbled, my eyes still blurry with anger. How much of that had he heard?

"Randy," I said.

He didn't stop or look at me.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"I didn't mean to yell at him."

"Its all his fault," he said. "Don't worry about anything."

I sniffled, whipping my tears with my free hand. I noticed how strong his hand felt around mine. His palm was warm. He stopped then, turning to look at me.

"Please stop," he said.

I tried to nod but it was to late. He already had his hands around my waist, pulling my body to his. His lips caught mine and my surprise let him easily add tongue. His soft tongue explored my mouth, brushing against my own. I moaned. He pulled away, a grin on his lips. I was mortified. Did that sound come from me? I refused to look at him. He simply laughed, taking my hand again. He pulled me along, towards our rooms. I waited until my face cooled before speaking again. He came to his room and began searching his pockets for the room key.

"Randy, I am sorry though."

He turned away from the door a moment, to look at me. His pale blue eyes were concerned.

"It's your birthday and I didn't get you anything," I frowned.

He looked to his watch, a smile on his lips. "My birthday isn't over yet," he said.

I wasn't sure what he meant. He turned again, unlocking his room. I was surprised when he reached back, taking my hand once again. In a second the door was closed, the lights dimmed, and I was lying on the bed. Randy was hovering over me, biting his lip.

"What are you doing?" I was stupid enough to ask.

He leaned down, kissing my neck. And with his lips at my ear, he declared: "Making love to you." His voice was painfully irresistible.

As he kissed down my neck, his hands slid over the fabric of my dress, pulling at it hungrily.

I blushed. He smiled.


	4. Sunshine

I awoke exhausted the next morning. He really didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. It was bad enough that he did _that_. But he also wouldn't leave me alone after. I was suffocating under the heat of his arms and the covers together. He wouldn't let me go and even when he was asleep, still managed to hold onto me somehow. I was grateful for the morning sun coming in the window, shining brightly on his face. He stirred, yawning. I tried to roll away again but he wouldn't let me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his tone seductive yet sleepy.

"I need to get out of this bed," I told him. "I'm suffocating in here."

His brow furrowed and he frowned. "Am I suffocating you?"

I sighed, he took it literally, of course. "No, not like that. I just mean I'm hot."

He smiled, chuckling. He then let me go and I rolled out of the bed while I had a chance. I was mortified to find myself still naked. I blushed and hurried off to the bathroom.

The following weeks followed in a similar pattern. Randy now refused to even let me get my own hotel room, insisting that we would share. I didn't mind, I guess. I just didn't want to burden him. And it was annoying that every room had an extra bed he wouldn't let me use. As for John and Eve, their wedding was slowly approaching. I found myself thinking of Randy a lot more lately and when I did, only one question could come to mind. Did he still love her? I was still baffled that Eve would be so cruel in choosing John. I knew that no matter what her choice had been, someone would've gotten hurt. But how she could hurt someone so pure and kind like Randy was still a lingering question.

"Your eggs are getting cold sunshine," he said, waving a hand before my face.

I blushed, snapping out of my daydream.

"Were you checking me out?" Randy asked, a cocky grin on his lips.

I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes at him. I hadn't been checking him out, I had been wondering about him as I always was. I took a bite and drank some orange juice. Randy had made breakfast like he usually did and were on the balcony of our hotel room, the sweet California sun warming us.

"Thanks for breakfast," I told him, as I always did.

"Wanna repay me in the shower?" he asked, with a chuckle.

A smile fought my lips. "No thanks."

We had had sex nearly every day in the last three weeks. I was beginning to think that he truly enjoyed embarrassing me. As if I didn't do it enough myself.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're lying. I've spent everyday with you for the last week and everyday you space out. You clearly have something on your mind that you refuse to 'burden' me with, or whatever it is you're always saying you don't want to do to me."

His tone was annoyed and I felt bad for simply not asking about the thing that I wondered. But it could hurt him, and I knew that no matter the cost, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Its nothing," I said.

"Tell me, now."

I sighed, looking to the table. "I just wonder if you still love Eve."

His brow furrowed, a general shock on his face.

"Its just that I know you did before, and just because she chose someone else doesn't mean it goes away." I added.

He put his fork down and leaned forward in his chair, resting his hands on the table; his palms up, waiting for my hands. I knew he wouldn't speak until I did what he asked so I put my hands in his. He held onto them tightly.

"I don't love her," he said.

I nodded, still weary.

"But how?" I asked. "You must've loved her for a long time."

Could people really move on in a matter of weeks?

"I just don't," he said.

I furrowed my brow. I knew there was something else, something he wouldn't say. He stood then, grabbing the plates and taking them inside. I followed, still only wearing his dress shirt. I figured there was no need to cover up because he had already seen everything. I leaned against the counter next to the sink, waiting. He turned to look at me, his eyes bored.

"For someone who reads people as well as you do, you're oblivious to love."

I furrowed my brow.

"I don't love _her_," he said, stepping closer. "I love _you_."

I stood in a frozen shock. What was I supposed to say to that? He stepped closer yet again and I felt like he was waiting for something, something I couldn't say back. My phone rang then, in the other room. I took the opportunity to make a run for it. It was Eve, asking if I would help her in shopping for her wedding dress. I didn't want to talk to her and still thought she chose the wrong man, but I agreed anyway. I got dressed in a hurry and ran out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to Randy.

"No offense, but you're not helping."

I glared at the back of her head and stood. "That one makes you look fat," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the mirror. She started to cry then.

"I was kidding. You're not fat."

She sat down and sighed, "I know."

I sat down too.

"I'm just really glad you came. I know I don't deserve your friendship."

She was right, she didn't. But I was using her to get away from Randy, just as she was using me because she didn't have anyone else. We were really in the same boat.

"Shut up and get the next dress," I told her, smiling.

She laughed a bit and smudged the mascara around her eyes.

"I'm glad you don't hate me," she went on. "everyone hates me." She paused. "I think John might even hate me."

I furrowed my brow and decided she couldn't have anymore of the wine that the manager kept bringing us. "He doesn't hate you."

"Does Randy hate me?" she asked.

"No."

"Does he still love me?"

I didn't know how to answer that one. Just an hour ago he had told me he loved me. I shrugged, "I don't think so."

She nodded, "Good." Then she frowned, "I'm sorry I fucked him up."

"He's fine."

"I'm glad that he has you now."

I didn't know what to say to that either so I just shrugged. Eve got up, going to change into the next dress. As she stood, I realized I could see myself in the mirror. I looked like an idiot. I was still wearing Randy's shirt, and skinny jeans. I sighed and tried to comb my hair with my fingers. Eve came back just as I got my hand stuck. She laughed. The dress she was wearing hugged her perfectly. She looked gorgeous.

"You have to get that one," I told her.

"This one, really?"

I nodded. "If you don't get it, I will, for some weird chance that I get married in the future."

"To Randy?" she inquired, a smile on her lips.

I might have blushed. I don't really remember to be honest.

She laughed, "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me anything."

Suddenly I felt like I wanted to tell her everything. I knew she wasn't trustworthy and could turn on me in a second, but at that moment it felt good to talk to someone other than Randy. The last three weeks I had spoken to no one but him and I was starting to think it was unhealthy.

"He told me he loved me today."

The words just spewed out, uncontrollable. Eve's eyes went wide.

"He did?" she asked.

I thought her jaw might hit the floor soon. I nodded.

"That's great," she said then, a large smile forming. "you're in love, Kelly."

I bit my lip. "I didn't say it back."

Her eyes went wide again. "Are you trying to destroy him?" she asked.

"Oh god no!"

I didn't want to hurt him. That was my last intention.

"Then what the fuck, Kel?"

I realized that I loved the way 'Kel" sounded when Randy said it. When Eve said it she made it sound dirty.

"You know what?" I asked. "I should go."

She furrowed her brow. "Wait, what did I say?"

"Nothing," I told her. "Its not you, I promise."

It was me. It was always me.


	5. Kid

I couldn't believe that I could be so stupid. This was proof that Randy should find someone better for him, someone who had a brain. I hurried out of the dress shop and out to my rental car. I found the nearest market and went in, buying everything. I was determined to make this up to him, in some way. I paid for the groceries and went back to the hotel. It was night now, and the lobby was empty when I walked in. I went up to the room, opening it with my key. Randy was lying on the bed, on his back. He was watching reruns and a cigarette was loosely hanging from his lips.

"Hey," I said quickly, before making a break for the kitchen.

I didn't really know what I was doing so I started with what seemed the most logical, unpacking everything. Then I turned on the stove and searched for a pot or something. When I got up from the ground, after having found a reasonable looking contraption in the cabinet under the sink, Randy was in the room. He was standing at the stove, a cigarette still hanging from his lip, shirtless.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making dinner," I said quickly, hurrying to add whatever to whatever I was making in the pot.

He caught my wrist, stopping me from adding carrots to the mix. I was forced to look at him. He used his free hand to remove the cigarette and extinguish it in the ashtray on the counter top.

"You don't know how to cook," he said, not amused.

"I have to do something."

He let go of my arm and I turned back to the mix, stirring it. I tried to keep my composure but it was fading slowly. I hated him for being so patient at that moment. Maybe everything would have been alright if he wasn't looking at me with those sweet, understanding eyes and that sad smile. A tear finally escaped and a shaky breath followed. I gripped the counter top, bowing my head and letting the falling hair cover the tears. He reached over and turned the knob on the stove. It went to 'off' with a click. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me out to the living room area, where we sat on the couch together. I was still a mess, crying and snotting up the place. Randy was composed, leaning back. I turned to face him, my knee hitting into his.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked.

He furrowed his brow at the question. "I'm just glad you came back," he said, a small smile on his lip.

I was so confused. Words started spewing from me like I was some dictionary fountain.

"You should hate me right now. Here I am, deserving of the dumb ass of the year award, and you can sit there completely calm?"

"Is that why you were trying to cook? So you could somehow make it up to me?"

I hoped there was _some_ way that I could fix it. I knew that cooking wasn't exactly a skill of mine.

I shrugged. "I had to do something."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said then.

That was the end of the line. I didn't do anything wrong? Had he not been here when he had said he loved me and I had simply taken off?

"I did _everything_ wrong," I told him. "You told me you loved me and I left. I ran out of the room like a child. Because that's what I am, I'm a child."

He tried to shake his head but I grabbed his face to stop him. Still holding onto his face, more words spewed.

"I ran out on you. I couldn't say it back. I ran out on the guy, who less then a month ago, had been run out on. How could I be so clueless? I don't deserve your love. I deserve to be hit by a truck."

I was out of breath, gasping for air. Randy was laughing, holding his stomach. I frowned as I waited for him to be done. When he finally was, he shook his head and took my hands in his.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked. "Yell at me. Please?" I asked.

He laughed again.

"How could I yell at you?" he asked. "You just basically told yourself off."

I sighed.

"Kelly, I'm sorry."

"Now you're just mocking me.." I said. I pulled my hands away and got up. He caught my waist and pulled me back. I landed in his lap, his arms circling me. His face was inches from mine and I found it hard not to look at his mouth. He smelled of smoke and coca cola.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I knew what your reaction would have been. It was selfish."

Selfish?

"You should be able to say what you want. Don't worry about how it affects me."

He nodded. "Normally, I would say what I want, and you know that. But this morning was something that you weren't ready for. Not saying that you ever will be, because that's _your_ choice, but you're not ready now and I know that."

I sighed into his shoulder. I felt like an ass. This man loved me and I couldn't tell him the same. I knew that I felt something for him. How could I not with all the time I spent with him? How could I not when he was as flawless as he was? I felt even worse when I realized that he tried avoiding me that morning. He had told me he didn't love her, and then left the balcony. But I was persistent and followed, nagging him. It was my own fault. I leaned my head against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

...

"So is this a kidnapping or are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked.

"Its gonna be a murder if you don't get your feet off my dash."

I quickly complied; shooting him a look while his back was turned. He pressed a few buttons on the machine and turned to put the gas nozzle in the gas tank of his Bentley.

"Make yourself useful and go get some snacks so you stop talking so much."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, heading up to the gas station store. What else was I supposed to do on this little road trip? I sure as hell wasn't going to listen to his rock hits station any longer. We had already been driving an hour and a half and I refused to listen to another KISS song. I browsed the aisle and grabbed whatever looked good at the moment. I paid at the register and told the guy to add in a pack of the cigarettes Randy smoked. Outside, Randy honked the horn. As if we already didn't draw enough attention to ourselves. I paid and hurried out before he left me there.

"Here," I said as I got in, tossing the box to him.

He didn't say anything, instead just looking at me, a goofy smile of his face.

"You're really weird," I told him.

He leaned over then, planting a kiss on my lips. He held the kiss for a moment before pulling away. I bit my lip. I found myself wanting more than that.

We drove for a good bit before he spoke up. "To answer your question: this isn't a kidnapping."

"So where are we going?" I asked, before shoving another chip in my mouth.

"I want to show you something," he said.

I brushed the crumbs off my tank top.

His smile faded and he frowned at me. "Watch the mess, _kid_."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Last week, when I had called myself a child, seemed to be the sealing fate of my doom. After we had had make up sex after the near fight/my stupidity, he decided he liked the nickname kid. I couldn't argue that it didn't fit, because I was eight years younger than him, after all. But I found my own nickname for him. Since he was so much older than me, I called him gramps.

"Sorry, _gramps_."

He chuckled.

Around twenty minutes later, Randy finally pulled up to a large black gate. He got out of the car and entered a pin to open the wrought iron structure.

"Where are we?"

"I want to show you my baby," he smiled proudly.

"Aren't you a little old for kids?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Please, your bedtime is way before mine."


	6. Wide Eyes

By 'baby' Randy meant his mansion. I was somewhat surprised and then again not surprised at all. I knew he was rich, of course. But when he had told me that he had designed and oversaw the building, I was surprised. It truly was his baby, because he was so invested in it. But what good was a house you could never live in because you traveled so much? That still puzzled me. But I didn't expect to understand anyway, I wasn't rich like he was.

"So what do you think?" he asked, a bright smile on his face.

He had just finished giving me a tour of the whole grounds.

I nodded, "Its impressive."

"Just impressive?"

"Its wonderful," I exaggerated.

He shot me a look before taking a seat on the bed. I didn't think it was possible that Randy could look small next to anything, but that bed made him look like a mouse.

"How often do you get to stay here?" I asked, curiously. I took a stroll over to the window, glancing down at the pool.  
>"This is the first time I've seen my baby in years," he admitted.<p>

I turned, frowning. "Its a shame you don't get to come here more often."

He shrugged, lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He left me a few hours later to go get some things from town. I didn't protest, desperately needing time to myself. I took a long bath and read a magazine. When I was finished, Randy still wasn't back. I took to the kitchen to find something to drink. I opened the fridge to find it empty and sighed. I then got my phone from my bag and tried his cell. There was no answer. I frowned and sat down on the couch. The voicemail came on.

"Hey, you've reached Randy. You know what to do."

It beeped.

"Hey, its me. I just wanted to know when you were gonna get back. Its lonely here without you."

I shut the phone then and looked at it a moment. Did I really just say that? That it was lonely without him? Gross, who says things like that? Well Randy does, but he's always been weird.

"Cute," I heard a voice.

I got up quickly and turned around. "John?" I questioned.

He smiled but it wasn't friendly, it was sadistic.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I followed you," he said.

"Why?"

"So I could find out what the hell you told Eve. She left me."

My eyes went wide. How could that happen?

"How.."

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "You tell me."

"I didn't say anything to her, I swear. I wanted you to be together."

I didn't know why but I didn't feel safe. I felt like he was unstable and could hurt me.

"She broke up with me the day after she went shopping with you."

I suddenly wanted Randy to come back, and fast. I felt like I needed someone else to be around, or something would happen.

"There you are!" Eve yelled as she joined us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I followed him," she said.

I sighed. What was going on?

"Why did you break up with him?" I asked her.

"I want Randy back."

I gapped, my mouth wide open. "You can't have him," I found myself saying.

She rolled her eyes. "Now you choose to claim him?"

"What?" John asked. He looked to me. "Are you with Randy?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I got my phone again, hitting speed dial number 1. He didn't answer again and I sighed.

"Sorry Kel," I heard his voice as he came into the house. "Hands full, can I get some help?" he asked. John and Eve got to the door first. Randy handed the bags to them and looked at me.

"Why are they here?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "They just showed up."

John and Eve set the bags down and both turned to look at Randy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want you back." Eve told him.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"I want to kick your ass." John told him.

I didn't want Randy to be hurt in this. Although, I knew something like this was going to happen. How could a love triangle exist if one side tried to leave and mess everything up? In this case the one side was Randy. He left them for me and now there was trouble.

"I thought you wanted John now," I reminded Eve.

She shrugged, glancing to John. He glared back at her. I sighed and looked to Randy. Did he have any idea what to do? I suddenly found myself wanting it to be back to just me and him and the car.

"I think you're both insane," Randy told them. "And you should probably get out of my house now."

He was stern and his eyes were intense. Just then Eve ran over to him, and caught his face in her hands. I looked on in horror as she kissed him, hard. My hands were fists as I went over to them.

"You crazy bitch!" I yelled, pulling at her arms. I threw her to the ground, wondering how it was possible that I could. John and Randy just stood there, watching. I gulped, feeling guilty and happy all at the same time. She deserved it, didn't she?

"What is your problem!" she shouted at me.

"I warned you." I told her and sighed.

She got up and made her way to the door. And just when I thought the chaos was over, John spoke up.

"Well now that you kissed her, I have to kick your ass."

I shook my head quickly. "Leave Randy alone, it's not his fault."

John glared at me, starting my way. I gulped again, feeling the same nervousness I had when he had first come in. "No of course not, its yours."

My mouth fell open. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Until you ruined everything, we were all perfectly happy."

"You were happy secretly hating each other?" I asked, skeptical.

He glared again and Randy spoke up.

"That wasn't happiness," he said.

I watched John for his reaction, waiting. He didn't say anything. I didn't realize that I was between them, in the middle of their friendship.

I turned to Randy, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head quickly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said it but his eyes didn't wander from John. I sighed and went to sit on the couch.

I listened to them bicker for the next few minutes. Each man claimed the other had ruined their life. I knew that the only one who had ruined anything had been me. Maybe in some sick way they had been happy hating each other. Who was I to mess up everything for them? Who was I to do what I did to Eve?

"Randy," I said, louder than their yelling.

They both turned to look at me, their brows furrowed in a similar fashion.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

I stood up. "I'm sorry I ruined your friendship."

His brow relaxed and his eyes became sad. "You didn't ruin anything."

I frowned and walked past him, upstairs. I went to his room and sat down on the bed, waiting. The yelling had stopped and I could barely make out what they were saying now. I wondered where Eve had gone. I grabbed my phone and called her.

"I hate you," she answered.

"I'm sorry I called you a crazy bitch."

"I'm not sorry I kissed him."

"I know."

She was quiet a moment. "I still hate you."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No. But its all I've got right now.."

She hung up then, with a disgusted sigh.

I sat on the bed a while longer, crying. I didn't know what had possessed me to throw her to the ground like I had. I wasn't a violent person. Randy came into the room then, his hands in his pockets. I looked to him with wide eyes. He came over and held my face in his hands, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Do you hate me too?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"The only thing I hate is that you're so quick to blame yourself for everything."

I frowned. He sat down next to me.

"Everything between John and I or John and Eve is a tangled web of lies. And I don't want you to be involved in it."

I nodded.

"None of this has anything to do with you and none of it is your fault."

I nodded again.

"All that matters is that I have you now. You didn't ruin any of my friendships, you were simply able to show me how messed up they were."

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for what I would say.

"Okay," I told him, with a small smile. I understood now.

"Just okay?" he asked.

"I get it now," I told him.


End file.
